


Will the circle be unbroken?

by LumosSickle



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosSickle/pseuds/LumosSickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una songstory para Will the circle be unbroken, del OST de Bioshock Infinite (me gusta mucho más esa versión). Transcurre en el universo de una historia que estoy corrientemente escribiendo con un amigo, donde hubo un gran choque de placas tectónicas en América y Asia y eso causó la inundación de medio planeta, y más catástrofes. <br/>Anyway, ojalá les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the circle be unbroken?

Will the circle be unbroken   
By and by, by and by?   
Is a better home awaiting   
In the sky, oh, in the sky?   
Con los ojos abiertos sin ver, el hombre caminó hacia adelante, adentrándose cada vez más en uno de los pocos bosques sobrevivientes de la región. Al haber sido abrasado por el furioso incendio forestal que se llevó al resto de los bosques, su mayor parte se encontraba hecha cenizas: aún así, los troncos se mantenían en pie y algunas copas todavía conservaban sus hojas.   
Estiró el brazo herido. El tajo, aún abierto en partes, corría desde la parte superior de su antebrazo hasta debajo de la articulación del codo, por la cara interna del brazo. De haber sido apenas medio centímetro más profundo, hubiese muerto desangrado al instante.   
There are loved ones in the glory  
Whose dear forms you often miss  
When you close your earthly story  
Will you join them in their bliss?   
La había visto, hubiera podido jurarlo por ella misma.   
Era la misma de antes. Su pelo color caoba cayendo en línea recta hasta la altura de su barbilla, sus hombros algo caídos hacia adelante, aunque todavía con la gracia de la niñez. Sus facciones igual de perfectas. Aún sin su amplio vestido rojo, conservaba su aire poético.   
¿Cómo había conseguido esa ropa nueva, ahora rasgada y destruida? ¿Cómo la había destruido así? ¿Y de dónde provenía toda la sangre?   
You remember songs of heaven   
Which you sang with childish voice  
Do you love the hymns they taught you  
Or are songs of earth your choice?   
Antes de conscientemente reconocer que era ella, ya había comenzado a correr. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cabeza, y para el momento en que despertó, ya había recorrido lo que parecía la mitad de la distancia entre ellos. Aún así, la veía cada vez más lejos. A cada paso, la distancia a recorrer se alargaba en lugar de acortarse, como si sus ojos se hubiesen movido a su espalda y él, aún así, caminase hacia adelante. Sin embargo seguía corriendo, impulsado por su instinto de alcanzarla, abrazarla, protegerla como debía ser.   
También, antes de verlo, tropezó con algo. Corría a una velocidad impresionante para un sobreviviente herido corriendo por un bosque quemado, y no pudo frenar. La rama entró en su brazo antes de que pudiese correrlo, y abrió un tajo lo suficientemente profundo para inutilizar el brazo sin matar.   
El dolor lo despabiló, y ver su brazo sangrando y las astillas negras mezcladas con la piel lo trajo completamente a la realidad. Cuando su visión se terminó de enfocar, miró al lugar donde la había visto.   
Su hija, o el fantasma de ésta, ya no estaba.   
In the joyous days of childhood  
Oft they told of wondrous love  
Pointed to the dying saviour   
Now they dwell with him above  
Las piernas le flaquearon, y el dolor físico y emocional le empujó las rodillas al suelo como una bestia oscura sentándose en sus hombros, doblándolos hacia adelante con desgano y pesadez. Al caer, una rama que antes de los incendios supo ser el tronco de un árbol joven, se clavó en el lado derecho de su abdomen, dejando otra marca. Otra más.  
You can picture happy gath'rings  
Round the fireside long ago   
And you think of tearful partings  
When they left you here below  
Cerró los ojos para apagar el recuerdo, y volvió a estar en el presente, de nuevo en su cabeza, cada vez más cerca del otro extremo del bosque y del precipicio. Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver el bosque terminar, y el suelo descubrirse de ramas y ceniza y volverse una plataforma de piedras afiladas, sostenida por más piedras sobre un lago casi seco, con apenas algunos charcos de agua hirviendo que no logró absorberse desde las inundaciones desde hacía cinco años.   
Llegó al borde y se dejó caer otra vez de rodillas, mirando sin ver a los charcos en el fondo del abismo, y comenzó a pensar en ella.   
One by one their seats were emptied  
One by one they went away   
Now the family is parted   
Will it be complete one day?  
Recordó aquella vez hacía siete años cuando la llevó por primera vez al zoológico. Él odiaba los zoológicos, pero no pudo negarse cuando la pequeña de entonces seis años lo miró hacia arriba y puso su mejor cara de inducir ternura. Él la amaba con toda su alma, y nunca la iba a dejar ir. Incluso dudó en dejarla ir con su madre, quien vivía en los Estados Unidos, a pasar la temporada de festividades.   
Se había arrepentido de dejarla. A tres días de haberse despedido, la catástrofe comenzó. Él tomó el último avión que salía de México hacia el sur de Texas, y recorrió el estado hacia el norte a pie para buscarla. Se unió con otros cuatro sobrevivientes junto a los que siguió buscando por cinco años, hasta que aquel árbol cortó su brazo y se clavó en su abdomen, haciéndole perder la poca fuerza y voluntad y entereza y cordura que le quedaba. Por un segundo reconsideró su decisión, pero antes de que la esperanza formase un pensamiento concreto en su mente, se dejó caer de cabeza al abismo.   
Will the circle be unbroken   
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting   
In the sky, oh, in the sky?


End file.
